


Age Is All But A Number, Morty.

by theawkwardsinner



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Yaoi, rickmorty, rorty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawkwardsinner/pseuds/theawkwardsinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty is now 17 and goes to a new school only to be pulled out by Rick once again to help him out with his experiments but when a lab accident occurs, Rick is suddenly younger. How with the two deal with this problem until Rick can fix his age?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!~ I recently have watched Rick and Morty and I love it!~ I do not own the show whatsoever but this is a fanfiction about Rick and Morty meaning Rick x Morty. Guy on Guy. Gayness, underage, blah blah blah, you know what you're reading you little devil xD if you do not like this pairing and are utterly disgusted by it, please leave- thank you!~

Morty sighed as he walked down the halls of his new high school. His mother had succeeded in becoming a human heart surgeon and they had to move to where she would be working most of the time. He didn’t mind. His old crush, Jessica was now out of his mind, he knew it would never work out. Jerry, his dad, had still accomplished nothing.

Morty was well, seventeen now. His brown hair had grown and was curlier; resting just below his ears though not long enough to touch his shoulders just yet. He was also just as stupid as he was three years ago, so aside from his looks nothing had really changed. Summer had moved out of the house to move in with her boyfriend and wasn’t coming back anytime soon.

And then there was Rick. Rick was still Rick.

Over the years, his grandpa had been going less easy on him since he was getting older. He didn’t mind, it was just how he learned things now. But he was still as awkward and his speech hadn’t improved either.

The brunette was about to walk into class when he was pulled back and shoved against a nearby wall. “Hey, look! It’s the new kid! How scrawny!” A teen that looked like a jock towered over him with an evil grin. Ah, bullies. They were everywhere. Although Morty had grown taller, he was still only up to Rick’s eyes and was indeed scrawny.

Morty began to sweat nervously. “Aw, jeez, come on- I just want to get t-to class-“ The bully laughed and pulled him away from the wall only to slam him back into it, causing the antisocial teen to yelp. “Did he just stutter? That’s real cute, really. First, you need to know who runs this place, shorty.” He raised a fist and Morty closed his eyes tightly, turning his head away, hoping it wouldn’t hurt as much as he was expecting.

But, the punch never came.

Slowly, Morty opened his eyes to see Rick hold the bully’s fist with a glare. “What the hell, go away you old weirdo!” Rick let out a lazy and loud burp and squeezed his fist hard, almost hard enough to break it. “Not- not until you let go of my grandson.” The bully let go of Morty to push the older male away. “Oh so now your lame grandpa has to save you? Go back to your nursing home you old fart!” He exclaimed.

There it was. The trigger Morty had. If anyone talked shit about someone close to him, _especially_ Rick, he would lose it. “Hey!” Morty turned the bully so he faced him and gripped the front of his shirt before raising his fist and swinging it to his face as hard as he could. Sure, it hurt his fist, but he was sure it hurt the other more than it did him. His hands and fingers in general were pretty damn bony. “Don’t you _ever_ talk about Rick like that again, you bastard!” He said in a stern voice, watching him fall back. Crap, he knocked him out. Around him, people cheered. Only then did he notice that people were watching.

His gaze went from the students to Rick who had his mouth slightly agape in surprise but it was only for a brief moment before he snapped out of it and shook his head with a small smirk. He grabbed Morty’s wrist and pulled him down the hall quickly. “M-Morty, come o-euugghn, we- we have to get going I need your- your hands, Morty!” The tripping teen soon stopped and pulled his wrist back. “R-Rick, this is my first day here!” The genius held his head and pulled his face close. “Morty, it’s- it’s for science, Morty! Come on, do- do it for grandpa! Eugghh!”

Morty couldn’t help but feel déjà vu and sighed, giving in. “Fine…” Only then did the blue haired man give him a shit-eating grin and kissed Morty’s forehead softly, murmuring. “G-Good Morty, I’ll give you a treat later.” However it only lasted for a few seconds before the older of the two pulled away and took his portal gun out of his coat and shot out the portal and dragged Morty into it with him and to their house. The brunette stumbled and touched his forehead, a little flustered but didn’t have time to think about it.

“Mor-euughhh! Morty! Screwdriver, now!” Morty snapped out of it and ran to get the screwdriver and was about to pass Rick but tripped on a wire and grabbed for something, anything, that will catch his fall. Unfortunately, he grabbed a shelf with chemicals on it. Luckily enough, Rick turned right on time to catch Morty and shield him from the spilling chemicals.

There was crashing, a groan then silence.

“R-Rick?” The teen whispered, opening his eyes slowly. “D-Dammit Morty, you- you could have killed us!” Morty was surprised to hear a deep, gruff voice and looked up to see a man with blue hair slicked back and a goatee. If he wasn’t scared out of his wits, Morty would have popped a boner right then and there.

“Rick?!” The man scoffed and pulled the other up with him, hands resting on his waist. “That’s- that’s my name kid, don’t, mm, wear it out.” Morty put his hands on Rick’s shoulders and shook them a little. “But you’re-“ He stopped before letting out a small ‘oh’ in shock. He had noticed that the other felt strong and well built. Oh damn. Rick arched a brow.

“I’m w-what? Come, mm, on, spit- spit it out.” He demanded, squeezing his waist as he did so. Morty shivered. This was not how expected to get a hard on with his own grandpa. “Y-You’re younger!” Rick seemed to freeze for a moment and pulled away from Morty and looked around, cursing as he reached out blindly to the table to his right. An eyebrow was raised at him. “Uh, R-Rick, the mirror is to your right,” He reached around him and plucked the mirror off the table, handing it to Rick. “Here.” Rick rolled his eyes and grabbed the mirror, looking at his reflection and squinting. “Ah, I see. That’s- That’s why I c-can’t see well, mm, and- and am h-humming.” Rick’s speech was no different except he now hummed instead of burping in his sentences.

“What- What do you mean?” Morty asked, clearly confused. Rick threw the mirror to the side and walked to the other side of the room and opened a box, careful to make sure it wasn’t any space demon and pulled out a case for glasses and opened it. Inside were dusty and rectangular black glasses. The blue haired man hummed and instantly took them out, cleaning them and putting them on. “Ah, perfect as ever.” Rick said perfectly fine and turned around.

Only two things surprised Morty at this moment. One, Rick had said something without stuttering or repeating his words. Two, he didn’t know how the other could look like a very sexy nerdy man. Sure he had thought he was hot before but god damn. Yes, he knew he wasn’t supposed to think about his own grandpa but it he couldn’t help it. He had also noticed that he had been thinking about him more often but didn’t pay attention to that as much. Morty realized he had been staring for too long and glanced away, clearing his throat. “You wore glasses…?” He asked curiously.

The older man crossed his arms and huffed a little. “Y-Yeah I did. Got- Got a problem, mm, with that, _M-Morty?_ ” The brunette looked at him, his brown eyes locking with blue ones. Why did his voice and looks have to be so damn attracting? “N-No, of course not… They look good…” Rick grinned. “Of course they- they do.” He was about to say something else but they both froze from hearing the front door open. It must be his dad, he always came home early but school was still going on. Rick motioned Morty over and suddenly picked him up and opened the door that led out of the garage and into the house, running up the stairs swiftly. He soon made it to Morty’s room and threw the other onto his bed and closed the door, locking it and walking to the other who had been on his stomach and looked back at Rick, about to scold him but he was making his way over, taking off his lab coat that he always wore.

Morty’s face felt like it was on fire and he quickly turned to face him. Rick tossed his coat aside and he licked his lips. “I need new clothes, come on.” The others bright blush didn’t go unnoticed by Rick and he stared a little, only to look away and head to his closet and look through the teens things. “W-Wait, don’t look in there!” Morty said desperately and got up trying to pull the other away but was ignored. Rick momentarily froze when seeing that he had picked up lingerie. Secretly, he put it in his pocket and hummed, looking further to find jeans that were too big for Morty and an oversized blue shirt that said ‘Walk to the Moon’ but as a young looking man, he could pull it off. He would also need new shoes.

“C-Come on, Rick, stop it!” Morty whined and tried to pull him away but wasn’t as strong as Rick. Damn noodle arms. Rick soon was looking through his shoes and found porn and rolled his eyes. Of course he had porn, he was a teen. He had to do a double take though. It wasn’t just any porn it was gay porn with manga’s that had stories of two boys falling for each other. “Morty, a-are you gay?” He asked the other, turning to face him. The teens face was now a beet red and he looked down. “I-I’m not gay! I’m bisexual, there’s a difference!” He said more that embarrassed and hugged himself, he was humiliated. Rick sighed and put a hand on his shoulder and made the other look at him, holding his chin firmly yet gently.

“There’s, mm, n-nothing wrong with- with that Morty. E-Everyone is different, Morty.” Morty avoided eye contact until he was sure the other was not disgusted with him and looked him right in the eyes. “Are… Are you sure?” The brunette asked quietly, a hint of a terrified tone in his voice. Rick ruffled his hair and smiled. “Of c-course I’m sure.” Morty knew they were having a moment but the smile he was getting was completely gorgeous and he had to look away, biting his lip so he would think of something else other than his grandfather’s attractiveness but smiled also. “Thanks Rick…” The blue haired male chuckled and ruffled his soft hair. “Mm, no- no problem, kid.” They seemed to have forgotten why they ran in here and heard footsteps. Rick quickly pushed Morty in the closet and followed in pursuit. He closed the door and to both of their surprise, the closet was smaller than it looked.

Jerry tried opening the door and cursed before using a penny to unlock the cheap door. “I thought I heard someone in here…” The dad of Morty looked around, eyebrows raised and suspicion plastered on his face. Rick on the other hand had begun to change and took off his shirt. The sight of his muscles made Morty blush and he closed his eyes and let the other do what he wanted, praying to god that his dad wouldn’t look in the closet. He heard the other shuffling rather quietly and opened his eyes, curious to what he was doing and he had taken off his pants. Oh crap, oh crap. The teen quickly turned to face the wall and Jerry was heading towards the closet. Rick noticed this and pressed against Morty, covering his mouth and holding him against himself from behind. He felt the other stiffen and gasp a little but was glad his hand was there to stifle it.

Rick knew this wasn’t the best position to be in and felt the other squirming under his touch but tried to hold him still and accidently put his hand in his shirt, feeling the warm skin of his thin body. Oh. He rubbed the others stomach lightly and felt Morty shutter. Jerry was about to open the closet door when the house phone rang. He cursed and turned, running to get it. Morty’s breathing was heavy and nervous while Rick kept him in place, rubbing up his side to calm him but little did he know how he was making the shorter male.

Finally, after a couple of minutes, Rick let go and quickly picked up the pants and put them on and looked for shoes, any shoes and put them on. Good, good. He glanced back to see Morty still face the wall, his forehead leaning onto it. He seemed… flustered. The man cursed inwardly and pulled Morty away from the wall, pushing all possibilities of whatever he was thinking away. “R-Ready Morty, are you ready?” Morty looked at him, a light blush on his face. Just ignore it. Just. Ignore it.

Rick only smirked in response. “Let me show you instead of explaining it.” He said and grabbed Morty’s wrists, making the fragile teen gasp and tremble slightly. There was one question on Morty’s mind.

_What the hell is he going to do to me?_


	2. Problems.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's just problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh would ya look at that! Finally updating this... After a year...? You all have permission to shoot me.

_ What the hell is he going to do to me? _

 

Morty was nervous but also excited at the smirk Rick had given him, though was surprised when the blue haired man let go of one wrist and pushed the closet doors open, beginning to run, dragging the brunette along. The teen was actually hoping to get some, but then again, there was a very little chance that he would be able to “get some” from his grandpa. They ran back to the garage, careful to avoid Jerry, though it was relatively easy as Jerry was too busy on the phone, yelling at Beth.    
  
“R-Rick, c’mon, just tell me w-what we’re doing…” The teen just wanted to know so he wouldn’t be so confused. His grandpa just closed the garage door, practically throwing Morty in. He followed and walked to the mess that they had left behind, kneeling next to it. “D-Dammit… M-Morty,  _ I’m  _ going to be doing the w-work here, so shut up… Mmm… These chemicals a-are so mixed… It’s going to take me a while f-for me to actually know w-what the fuck these are…” The man sighed and shook his head, running a hand through his hair, frowning deeply in thought. “N-Now everyone can see me when I’m y-young… Heh.” His bright blue eyes flickered to Morty, making eye contact with him. The teen stiffened under his gaze, swallowing hard. “J-Just go to your room o-or something, your parents a-are probably just going to- mm- bitch at you, but that’s t-the most they’ll do.” 

 

Morty sighed deeply. “I-I don’t know, Rick- Is there anything I c-can help you with?” After he said this, he slightly regretted it as the taller man’s piercing eyes seemed to bore into him. “No.” God damn that was hot. He shook his head, quickly looking away and walking out of the garage, trying to stop those sinful thoughts that had plagued his mind. He passed Jerry. “Oh hey Morty.” His dad realized a few seconds later that he wasn’t in school. “Wait, why aren’t you in school?” Morty didn’t even answer and walked upstairs to his room. Closing the door behind him, he leaned back against it, biting his lip and closing his legs. By now, his face was flushed. The brunette couldn’t get Rick out of his mind, or his eyes, his every movement was such a turn on, and was sending his hormones wild. He locked the door, taking off his shoes and walked over to his bed, plopping down onto it, frowning at the bulge in his pants. Come on, not now… 

 

Clearly, his problem wasn’t going to go away, so he unbuttoned his pants, licking his dry lips nervously. He was going to have to make this quick, since Rick always had a habit of trying to burst in, and sometimes, he even broke his door. Unzipping the zipper of his pants, he let out a relieved sigh once lowering his boxers and pants enough to expose his member. Chewing on his lower lip softly, Morty took his member into hand and started to stroke himself, exhaling shakily. He had to do this many times after being around Rick. At first, it wasn’t as bad, but his desires grew more and more. Everytime he looked into those eyes, he couldn’t help but imagining what it would feel like for them to be staring at his naked body. Or when Rick worked on new inventions quickly with his hands, it was a wonder of how he could make his body feel with those quick, swift movements. With these thoughts, it was hard to not get excited. 

 

Morty stifled his soft moan when imagining Rick touch him slowly and teasingly. He watched his own hand as he started stroking himself faster. He couldn’t think of anyone else but Rick at this moment. Mostly, the man smelled of alcohol and cologne, and of course the teen had become addicted to the smell, so stole one of Rick’s labcoats, keeping it under his pillow. Pulling it from beneath the pillow, he held it up to his face and inhaled the addicting scent. Laying back, he bucked his hips into his hand, muffling moans with the lab coat in hand. He thought of himself as such a pervert and at times, he imagined his grandpa degrading him, calling him naughty and a little shit like always. The degrading hurt when he was younger, but now, it just made him excited. He knew this was sick, but it felt so good, and so sinful, it made it all the better. 

 

“A-Ah… Rick~” He started shaking, scooting more back into his bed, spreading his legs. Closing his eyes, he let his imagination and instinct take over, though was still just as careful to keep it down, though when the pleasure started to intensify, the boy moaned Rick’s name out a little louder than he should have. In this state of mind, he could barely care, he craved his release, and Rick even more so. 

 

**_Meanwhile…_ **

 

Rick grabbed some test tubes and picked up a sample of all the mixed chemicals. He licked his lips, squinting a little in concentration. He didn’t even feel like working, as energetic as he felt, there was just something, or rather someone on his mind. Morty. He had been acting so strange around him, and sometimes even got flustered. There was a possibility that the teen could have a crush on him, but then again, why would he? He always was insulting him, and was hard on the boy, and besides, they were family. It was troublesome, but he couldn’t deny that Morty was growing up to be quite handsome, and his lanky body was having a bit of a feminine hint to it. Though, he had ignored his own thoughts and stayed out of that serious problem. 

 

The man sighed deeply and walked out of the garage, passing Jerry who was basically fighting the TV. The idiot didn’t even see him pass. Rick made his way to Morty’s room, though before he could even try to burst open like he usually would, he heard shuffling and faint noises through the door. He pressed his ear to his door gently, his glasses making a small noise that he hoped the teen wouldn’t hear. He could barely hear what was going on until he heard a very clear moan of his name. Oh. Shit. Quickly backing up, his eyes were wide in surprise. He must have just took it the wrong way… Right? Hesitantly, he walked up to the door again, putting his ear back against it. Rick’s questions were answered once hearing the brunette’s moans. This was bad. 

 

Rick backed away from the door again. Didn’t Morty know what the hell he was doing? This wasn’t even natural. He felt his chest tighten. He was supposed to feel disgusted at this moment, but all he felt was a warm feeling that made his chest tight. Making himself feel only anger, he kicked down the door, a frown clear on his face as he walked in. He heard Morty yelp in surprise and and saw him quickly cover himself with Rick’s lab coat and sit up. He had to stop for a moment. That’s where that one went… Shaking his head, he walked to the other, eyes dark. “W-Wait, Rick, t-t-this isn’t what i-it looks like!” Rick pulled the lab coat away, leaning down and looking right into Morty’s eyes. “What you’re doing right now h-has to stop.” His voice was stern.    
  
“D-Do you have any idea w-what the hell you’re doing? This is fucking mmm- wrong, Morty- J-Jack off to Jessica n-not me.” He tried to remain stern but Morty’s desperate and panicked expression made him weaken a bit. “I-I-I don’t want Jessica, Rick! I-I w-want you!” The brunette grabbed his shoulders, pulling him forward as he leaned up, going for a kiss. Rick’s eyes widened and he quickly put his hand over the teens mouth. “N-No, you don’t! Find some girl, Morty, y-you don’t have to resort to me j-just because you can’t find someone who w-wants to suck your dick!” Morty grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand away. “R-Rick, you don’t understand! You idiot, I-I don’t want a-anyone but you! I know it’s w-wrong, I know that i-it shouldn’t even be a-a consideration, b-but I can’t j-just forget about how I-I feel about you!” 

 

“You  _ need  _ to fucking forget about it, you little shit!” Rick was glaring hard at him, but his expression soon turned into shock as he saw Morty start to cry. “T-This is why I never t-told you- Because I knew you’d hate me f-for it, you’d just see me a-as a perverted f-freak-” Rick didn’t say anything else for a moment. Standing up straight, he let go of the other completely. “Forget about those feelings, o-or you’re just going to get more hurt. You’re m-my grandson, nothing more.” He gave him a stern look before turning and walking out of his room, taking his lab coat with him, trying to ignore the sobs he heard behind him. 

 

Once back in the garage, he tossed the lab coat aside and plopped down on his chair, wanting to distract his mind with something else at the moment. As he tried figuring out what chemicals were mixed during the accident, Morty’s words rang in his mind, his teary eyed face just a memory that wouldn’t leave him be. After finding only one chemical, he grunted, pushing himself away from the desk. “Fuck…” He had been hard, really hard to Morty, but he wanted to make it clear that what the teen desired was never going to happen. 

 

Throughout the day, Beth came home and Jerry and her fought as usual, but they soon were aware of the young Rick that was living with them. The blue haired man explained the situation and even confessed that he had pulled Morty out of class so the other wouldn’t get yelled at. He also came to the conclusion that he wouldn’t take Morty out for adventures anymore, and just let him live a normal life. As lonely as Rick was, he knew that it was best for Morty to just be normal. As the week past, he kept avoiding the boy, going out more, even drinking slightly less so he wouldn’t instinctively burst into Morty’s room and take him out on an adventure that would put them both in a shit hole.    
  
Though soon, Morty became fed up with Rick’s actions.    
  


**_One Week After The Incident…_ **

 

Morty was getting absolutely pissed at Rick. He avoided him all day, all night, and wouldn’t even talk to him over the phone. Did he honestly think that by Morty not talking to him would make him feel any different? Today, he was going to confront the man about it. When Beth and Jerry went out together, Morty took the opportunity to walk to the garage where Rick was working, swiftly sneak in then closed the door, quite loudly at that.. “W-What the fuck do you want?” The man asked without looking away from his work. He was still young, and was still working. The first few chemicals were easy to figure out, but the rest… Not so much. “What the h-hell is your problem, R-Rick? You’ve been a-avoiding me after you f-fucking rejected me!” Rick let out a deep sigh.    
  
“S-So? Live your life n-normal, meet a girl, be involved with the p-pointless chemical reaction called love and g-get married and h-have kids or whatever.” Rick hummed when he finished, though he finally looked up when Morty was silent. He actually jumped when finding that the brunette was right next to him. “S-Son of a- don’t do t-that shit!” Morty was frowning. “Stop ignoring me… T-Take me on a-adventures again, I-I’ll move on eventually, I p-promise…” He was absolutely going insane without Rick. He wasn’t going to move on. Morty gasped when Rick got up from his chair, hitting the desk next to Morty, leaning close to him. “Mm- D-Don’t you f-fucking lie to me, you’re horrible at it.” His eyes widened at how close Rick was and instantly looked down, feeling as if the man was dominating him with just that fierce look and those stern words. “Y-You… get so close to m-me, even when you d-don’t want me to feel the way I d-do… Do you… F-Feel the same way?”

 

That seemed to throw Rick off. The man stopped, eyes widening a little, watching as Morty looked up at him again. “N-No… I don’t feel t-the same way. I doubt i-it’d even feel anything if I-I was with you.” Morty seemed to get an idea from that, as much as his words hurt. “You don’t know t-that- If you’re s-so sure, kiss me. Prove that y-you’re right. Y-You like to e-experiment, don’t you?” Rick’s eyes widened even more at that, though he growled a little. “Y-You cocky little shit, I’ll show you.” He grabbed the collar of Morty’s shirt, pulling him forward as he kissed him, though it was slightly hesitant. 

  
Morty hadn’t expected it to work, though when he was kissed by Rick, he practically melted, trying to keep himself together as he kissed back. His heart was beating so fast. Reaching up, he held the other by his shoulders. Rick hadn’t thought that Morty’s lips would be so soft, nor did he think this would feel so good. Morty’s lips were a perfect match for his own, making him want to find out if their bodies would lock together perfectly like this- Wait, no, this was wrong. He quickly broke the kiss, making the other back away. Morty gave him a hopeful look. Shaking his head, he said, “I didn’t feel anything.” The lie had the brunette in tears again. Morty turned and walked out of the garage without another word.    
  
What really got to Rick was the fact that he HAD felt something. Those lips… Were going to make him have desires he didn’t want to surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was pretty rushed and crappy, sorry guys-- I'm not the best writer anyways, but I'll eventually think of something really good and hopefully make a better chapter on it. I think this chapter is way longer than the first, so that's good? Eh, stay tuned for some more chapters of this crappy RickMorty fanfiction! ouo


	3. Overdoing It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy here we go-- I recently have been improving my writing as much as I can, but school is really getting in my way and this literally took me over a week to do because I was so busy- I hope you enjoy this chapter though ^^; also, I want someone to catch a little wording that I put in there, tell me if you think you've found it!

"Dad! Can you take Morty to school today? I'm going to be late for work!"

 Once hearing that, Rick groaned and got up from bed. It had been a few days since he had kissed Morty and the teen wouldn't stop trying to make advances at him. He would purposely brush his hand with his, get close when reaching for something and when they'd make eye contact, Morty's eyes would flicker to his lips but instantly retreat. The brunette was trying to be bold, but he really was shy and hesitant. The blue-haired man walked tiredly out of his room and over to Morty's. He opened the door to find the teen sleeping.

 "Mm... Morty, get y-your ass up."

 Rick walked over to the side of his bed. Looking down at teen, he tilted his head, frowning a little. He reached down and grabbed the others arms, making Morty jump in his sleep.

 "Nh!"

 Rick froze, confused as Morty looked to the side, having a rather scared expression on his sleeping face. Morty whimpered and squirmed a little. Rick's grip loosened and he sat next to the brunette, pulling the him into his arms. He often had nightmares himself, so he didn't want to startle the other awake.

 "M-Morty, you g-gotta wake up..."

 The older male said softly in his ear, giving him a gentle squeeze. Morty jolted awake, letting out a yell and causing Rick to jump.

 "S-Shit, Morty, are you alright?"

 The teen looked up Rick in surprise, tears in his eyes but quickly looked away, pushing himself out of Rick's arms.

 "W-Why would you care? A-all you do is ignore me a-all day!"

 Morty moved quickly around Rick to get off his bed and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and locking it. Rick was left to register his words and found that his chest felt tight. That... Actually hurt. Standing up, Rick pushed his hair back, adjusted his glasses and tried to convince himself that he truly didn't care. He walked to the restroom door and knocked three times.

"Your mom wants me to take you to school, so get dressed."

 He held no emotion in his voice as he said this and walked to his room to brush his hair and put his shoes on. On the way to Morty's school, not a word was spoken, not even when Morty got off. Watching Morty walk into the school, Rick sighed deeply, taking out his flask and drank the remaining contents of it, despite it being a very strong alcohol. He needed to get high, or drunk, probably both, to forget. The only reason he hadn't been working on fixing himself, was because now this was an opportunity to live longer, but a part of him knew that it just wasn't right.

Once he was home again, Rick took out his stash of drugs and alcohol and got terribly wrecked, turning on music of all genres. What really got him was an oldie song that started to play called, "Talk To Me." Of course, he knew the words and sang along, slurring and belching. He knew Morty had been trying desperately to get Rick to talk to him, and this made him feel even worse. Inhaling from the pipe he had, he held the smoke in for a moment before exhaling. As he sat there on the floor, time was nothing to him. Soon, hecouldn't think of anything and just stared into space. Rick had consumed too many poisons. 

Morty came home and was a little creeped out by the silence that filled the house. He checked all the rooms, the kitchen, the living room, but left the garage for last. He was scared he'd run into Rick, but when he opened the door to find Rick just sitting there, straight-faced and staring into space, he instantly become worried.

 "...R-Rick?"

 When receiving no answer, Morty hesitantly walked towards the other.

 "R-Rick?"

 He asked once more, kneeling down next to him. Seeing absolutely no emotion in those blue eyes, he tried shaking him.

 "R-Rick, come on, t-this isn't funny-"

 The teen shook the other more when getting no response. He checked if he was even breathing and found that it was slow and shallow. Beginning to panic, he fumbled for his phone, calling 911 and trying not to cry.

 "911, what's your emergency?"

 "U-Uh, I came home and my grandpa is barely b-breathing- I-I think he overdosed, o-oh god, p-p-please just come-"

 Morty couldn't talk to the receiver anymore after that and started sobbing, hearing the lady on the other end say that she was tracking his phone and that an ambulance would be at his house in a matter of minutes. Hanging up, Morty hugged Rick, holding him as he sobbed harder.

 "I-I'm s-so sorry, Rick! I-I didn't m-mean t-to be so mean! You just made me f-feel really s-sad and I w-w-was s-so stupid!"

 The brunette was crying so hard that he could barely breathe himself and checked Rick's pulse. His heart was beating, but it was slow. _Oh god..._

 "P-Please don't l-leave me again! I love y-you I really do!"

 Morty sobbed more and took the others face in his hands and kissed him, as if that would take him out of his trance. He heard the doorbell ring several times and pulled away, reluctantly leaving Rick as he ran and got the door, letting the ambulance in, hurrying them and tell them to save his grandpa. They checked if he was breathing, and instantly carried him to the ambulance car, connecting him to wires and putting a mask on him. Morty got in as well, watching as they worked quickly.

 "I-Is he going to b-be okay?"

 The two men working for the ambulance looked at him, one looks skeptical, but the other smiled reassuringly at him and said, "Of course, we just need to get him to the ambulance as soon as possible." He closed the ambulance doors and the driver went as fast as he was allowed to go.

  _Hours Later..._

 Morty wasn't even sure what had happened after being in the ambulance. Everything was a blur, he was in shock, and nurses had to watch him, since he was unable to process that they were telling him what they had to do for Rick to survive. They asked if he could call his parents and he barely managed to take out his phone, so just handed it to them. They found his Mother's number and called her first, getting an immediate response. Since the teen was still in shock they put a blanket around him and sat him in a room. After a moment of being alone, Morty started to cry again.

 "R-Rick... P-Please d-don't die..."

 When Beth arrived, he was able to cry in her arms, knowing Jerry would be on his way, even if he did seem to resent Rick.

 "He's going to be okay sweetie..."

 Beth reassured him, but it also sounded like she was convincing herself as well, voice cracking as she was going to cry. More hours passed, Jerry arrived, and even he was hoping and praying that Rick would be alright. They weren't much of a religious family, not even close, actually, but they would be willing to pray for someone they cared about. Eventually, after a few more hours they were allowed to go see Rick. He was asleep when they walked in, but Morty ran over to his side, worried and took Rick's hand in his. Usually, Rick looked like he should be dead with the tone of his skin, but when looking at his skin now, Morty worried still. Beth and Jerry just thought Morty's concern was nothing more than a family way, or a best friend way, but it was much more than that.

 It was late, and they needed to get going, but Morty asked if he could be the one who stayed. He would be turning 18 soon, so he was technically able to stay with Rick overnight, he just needed to tell a little fib. After some discussion, both Beth and Jerry agreed and said that they'd bring him clothes in the morning and gave him money for the cafeteria on the first floor. The teen gratefully took the money and said his goodbye before returning to Rick's side. He still wasn't awake... Telling himself not to worry, Morty held the older man's hand and soon began falling asleep after such a mentally exhausting day.

  _I_ _n the morning..._

 Rick's eyes fluttered open, though he groaned. It was so bright, and his whole body hurt. He tried shifting his hand, but something was on it. Blinking rapidly, he looked to his right to find Mort asleep on a chair next to him, holding his hand. _What the hell?_ Looking around, Rick realized he was in a hospital and tried remembering what he was doing last... Right. He was getting high and drunk... But did he over do it? He looked over at Morty, who was still sleeping, picking up his hand, which hurt, but kissed Morty's hand softly. The kid was probably worried as hell, he already knew he probably cried like a baby. Morty's eyes slowly opened, and once seeing Rick kiss his hand, he was instantly awake, eyes widening and face turning red.

 "Y-You're awake-!"

 Morty exclaimed, sitting up straight, not even pulling his hand away. Rick jumped and instantly pulled the other's hand from his lips.

 "Y-Yeah- I am-"

 He was going to tell him that he better not speak of him kissing his hand, but Morty started crying. The teen looked relieved that he was okay, and smiled at Rick with tears streaming down his face.

 "Y-You're o-okay! I'm so glad!"

 Morty picked up the others hand and kissed it three times, each time gently.

 "I-I'm s-so sorry, Rick, I-I didn't m-mean to be so mean t-to you..."

 His smile was gone just as quickly as it came and he started to cry more. He had the look of regret and sadness. It was pulling at Rick's heart, especially when feeling those apologetic kisses on his hand. The man didn't expect to be put in this situation- or well, he never thought he'd put _himself_ in this position.

 "M-Morty, it’s not your fault, I-I just went a little too far... I also was an asshole to you. I know I can't c-change how you feel, but y-you need to understand that I'm your _family_ and you _really_ wouldn’t want to be with me…”

 Rick thought back to when he last heard from Unity, and the note she had left him. He wasn't a good person, he killed on a daily basis, he drank, smoked, just did everything bad. He wanted to do the right thing for once, he didn't want Morty focused on him, he didn't want to cause him more trouble than he already has. Rick wanted him to understand, but when looking at that heartbroken face, he knew he wouldn't completely understand... He just didn't want to drag him down into the hell he had made for himself.

 "B-But, Rick- I-I really love you... I d-don't w-want to forget how I-I feel about you, you're s-so amazing in my eyes, and s-sure you've m-made some mistakes, but t-that's okay!"

 Morty buried his face in Rick's hand.

 "I-I want to be with you... But that's... Just- Just a-a silly dream, right?"

 Rick sighed and pat his head with his free hand. He didn't answer and just closed his eyes, laying back. The man was so very tired, and even though he wanted to talk with Morty more to understand, he just had to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that bad? Ehhh- I tried. It's also kind of short in my opinion, but I need problems to be visable here, as well as Rick's soft side in trying to refuse Morty's love in the nicest way he can because it didn't work the harsh way. I also had my sibling proof read it and edit maybe some bad wording, grammar mistakes, but I'm sorry if it still has some mistakes in in. It is now time to work on my other RickMorty fanfiction- wish me luck xD


	4. Waking Up And Smelling The Roses... Er. Morty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually pretty bad--- but I hope you guys enjoy ^^

Rick slowly blinked his eyes open, wincing at the bright light shining from the window. When his eyes adjusted, he saw Morty in front of the window, his back to him as he was taking off his shirt. The man didn't know whether or not it was his mind processing it slowly, or the fact that Morty’s body practically glowed with the bright lighting, but it was as if time has slowed down, giving Rick the chance to take in all the littlest details about the teen. Morty seemed to look out the window for a moment, holding his shirt tightly, though looked back at Rick, their eyes meeting instantly. 

  “...”

 

  It was silent in the room for a moment, the teenagers face slowly becoming a bright red. 

 

  “U-Uhm… Rick? A-Are you okay?” 

 

  Being the prideful man that he was, he was quickly planning how to play it off. Though, without looking away Rick only shook his head. Well shit. This was awkward. Clearing his throat, he lifted a sore hand to scratch his head. 

 

  “Y-Yeah. I just woke up t-though, my eyes are still a-adjusting and shit…” 

 

  Even as he said this, the man still didn't take his eyes off of Morty. Without thinking much about it, Rick motioned Morty to come over. Hesitantly, Morty did just that, putting his shirt down, a curious and confused look in his brown eyes. The blue haired man hummed as he did so, sitting up a little. He scoot over, patting the new space next to him. The brunette sat down slowly, an eyebrow raised. Without a word, Rick wrapped an arm around Morty’s lower back and pulled him close, burying his face in the teens rather small chest. 

 

  “R-R-Rick?!”

 

  Morty squeaked out, face an even darker red. 

 

  “I-I’m sorry I'm a horrible person to you a-all the time, Morty. Life has kicked the fuck out of me and now I'm a-a complete asshole… I don't w-want you to leave me, Morty. You're the o-only one I-I have, Morty… Rick and Morty forever… A million years, right Morty?”

 

  This was one of the most hardest things Rick could ever do. Apologizing was something he never did, nor did he ever show emotion that he would consider a weakness to show. It hurt his chest so bad, he was frowning intensely, not daring to move his face out of Morty’s chest. Though even through all of this, he felt and heard the kids pounding heart, wondering if he was the cause of that. 

 

  “R-Rick…”

 

  Morty seemed to trail off. He shifted, placing both hands on Rick’s cheeks, making the man look up at him. Rick didn't want to, but let the other do so, closing his eyes. 

 

  “R-Rick, look at me… P-Please?” 

 

  Rick had never heard Morty’s voice so soft. Blinking his eyelids open, blue eyes met brown ones. Morty was smiling down at him, tears in his eyes. 

 

  “I’ll n-never leave you, Rick! You're my Grandpa, I love you!” 

 

  Even with those words, Rick knew there was a deeper meaning to it. But, somehow, he was glad that there was. It made him feel… Loved… Cared for. Reaching up, Rick took the others chin in hand, holding back his own tears, cursing in his mind as he hated crying, especially in front of people. Morty was just too pure. Their eye contact never did break as Rick smiled a little, wanting to thank him, but his words failed him as he tried to choke back tears. He had hit rock bottom now… but the only good thing about that was, the only way he could go now was up. 

  “R-Rick… I'm s-sorry for doing this, but, I have to-”

 

  Morty was smiling even more, looking very apologetic. The brunette pulled out something shiny, pressing it to Rick’s temple. The man heard the sound of a metallic click…

 

_   Click. _

 

  A moment later, a gunshot rang out in the quiet hospital room. 

 

_   Boom… _

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  


  Rick woke with a gasp, his eyes shooting open, sitting up and instantly regretting it as his whole body felt like it was on fire. 

 

  “F-Fuck-!” 

 

  The blue haired man shut his eyes, seeing white for a moment, holding his head. Out of nowhere, he heard the voice he had longed for. 

 

  “R-Rick?! Are you okay?!” 

 

  Morty ran to his side, worry in his eyes and expression. 

  Rick opened his eyes to look at the other, eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to focus on the other beside him. He was horrified after than dream. It was so very vivid and he had finally thought he talked to the other about his true feelings. It was… disappointing out of everything. 

 

  “M-Morty… Fuck… Morty…”

 

  Rick grabbed the teen by his shirt and pulled him in for a tight hug, wanting to make sure he was real, sliding his hands along Morty’s back, lower, to his waist, his arms, everywhere he could touch. This was real… Or was it? It was all very confusing to the unusually sober man. He felt Morty shiver at his touch, wanting to feel more, just to make sure it was all real. 

 

  “R-Rick- W-What are you doing-?” 

 

  The brunette sounded so confused. Rick didn’t answer and pulled the other onto the bed with him, rolling them over so that he was on top. The IV attached to him got in the way so he ripped it off, ignoring the others protesting. As he looked down at Morty with intensity he intertwined his fingers with the teen, holding his hands securely. 

 

  “Morty. Do- do you love me?”

 

  Morty’s face became a bright red. He didn’t expect any of the man’s actions or words. Nonetheless, he nodded. 

 

  “Y-Yes- why…?”

 

  Rick didn’t have a reason other than he was confused. There was a moment of silence before Rick leaned down, their faces only inches apart. 

 

  “Morty. Don’t lie to me. Do... y-you… love me?”

 

  Morty swallowed hard, trying not the tremble in nervousness, eyes showing immense concern for the other.

 

  “Y-Yes, I love you, Rick!” 

 

  Rick cursed under his breath. He had to be sure. Was this real? Was the boy’s feelings real? He wanted it… No. He needed it. Badly. Even if every reasonable thought in his mind was screaming “no” he had to feel  _ real love. _ Maybe that love… could be felt with Morty. Rick wanted it to be real. He desperately hoped and prayed in his mind as he stared at the other, contemplating whether or not he should act upon his desires. Morty is so young… He had his whole life ahead of him.. Who was he to take that all away because of what he was feeling…? No. Who was Morty to declare so boldly that he loved him? He’s probably just a confused kid!

 

  His thoughts were racing and his heart and head was pounding. His muscles were on fire but he ignored the pain. This was it. This was the big decision he had to make. Pull away, and let the other go… Or do what he wanted and keep morty for himself.

 

_...Fuck it. _

 

  “Don’t fucking lie to me.” 

 

  Such a bipolar reaction.

 

  Rick leaned down and caught the others lips in a kiss. He was confused, scared and anxious. Being a scientist, he knew there were so many different possibilities to his actions. The man wait for a slap, yelling, rejection, any god damn negative thing that came to mind. Such negative thoughts were making him slowly break apart. Though soon, for once, his mind went blank as he felt Morty kiss back. Rick pulled away immediately, letting go of the other and sat up, covering his mouth. 

 

_   Morty DID love him. _

 

  Morty looked so confused. But what surprised Rick the most was that Morty started to cry, covering his face. 

 

  “S-Stop playing with m-me, Rick! Y-You push me away and then hug me, k-kiss me, then push m-me away again! Y-You’re such an asshole!”

 

  The teen started sobbing and tried to turn his whole body away from him. Rick hadn't even realized that his bipolar-like mentality was influencing Morty in such a negative way. The blue haired man stared at him for a few more second before reaching down and pulling the others hands away from his face. He wiped his tears away, frowning to himself. 

 

  “Mm… W-What have you done to me, Morty…? You little shit… M-Making me feel these emotions a-and crap… J-Just shut up and let me l-love you.” 

 

  Of course, he had never said “I love you” to others. So this way, he tried his best to say how he felt. He loved Morty. A whole fucking lot. Morty was his weakness, and that's what scared him the most. Rick leaned down and kissed Morty again, closing his own eyes to get lost in the feeling. Morty didn't close his eyes this time, still in shock with the implied message that Rick told him that he loved him. 

 

  Though, nonetheless, the brunette kissed back, needily and happily. The kiss was desperate but gentle, though got quite heated. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathless, faces flushed. 

 

  “M-Morty… Age is all but a number, Morty. Remember that. And also remember…”

 

  Rick leaned close to his ear. 

 

  “You.”

 

  Closer. 

 

  “Are.

 

_ Closer. _

 

__ **“Mine.”**

 

Morty shivered and bit his lip, nodding quickly. Though a sudden clear of the throat brought them back to reality. They both turned their heads to see a nurse waiting patiently, looking quite uncomfortable. 

 

  “Mr. Sanchez, I need to put the IV back in you… You need more water in your system you're dehydrated… You are also having withdrawal symptoms… Your hands are shaking.”

 

  Rick cleared his throat and sat up, nodding and looking at his hands… They  _ were  _ shaking... Morty took the hint and scrambled off the bed, fixing his clothes and scooting as close to the corner of the room. 

  
    _As the IV was put back in him, Rick couldn't help but wonder what would happen next..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "CLICK. BOOM."   
> I need to stop listening to Hamilton lmao. But I hope you guys enjoyed this! It was kinda rushed and I did it piece by piece ;~;

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at like four in the morning so sorry if it's absolute crap-- comment what you think, give me some tips on how to make this better and don't forget to leave kudos!~ Until next time~ <3


End file.
